Oscuras Sombras Degeneradas
by BanderviltDirtydreamsKG
Summary: Los actos impulsivos pueden cambiar la vida de alguien...
1. Chapter 1

**Oscuras sombras degeneradas. Fic dedicado con todo desprecio a la saga de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey.**

-Dicen que la vida en el campo es apacible...

Dicen que el campo es un lugar tranquilo y agradable. Razón por la cual muchos señalan el deseo de trasladarse al campo para cumplir sus sueños de vivir en una parcela, alejados de la ciudad y de todo lo negativo que ella representa; ya que se dice que no ocurren las cosas que en ella sucederían.

Sin embargo yo digo ¿Qué saben de la vida en el campo esos weones imbéciles, si son ellos mismos quienes están contribuyendo a la destrucción del paraíso que tanto idealizan? Cuando en realidad esta weá está siendo cada día inhabitable:

Los cuicos culiaos; esos conchesumadres que tanto les gusta esta wá nos están quitando el espacio para vivir. Viven su sueño a costa de gente como yo. Además los flaites vienen y se llevan las verduras de las siembras y dejan a cambio basura. Nos roban lo poco que tenemos para subsistir, nos roban y asaltan las casas. Pero ambos de todos modos vienen a botar perros vagos.

Y como si fuera poco, los vecinos son una mierda ¡valen callampa! Viejas culias alharacas que se hacen las cartuchas y culiaos maricones en todos los sentidos de lo que puede significar esa palabra, que si no se culean entre ellos o con los maracos asumidos del pueblo: lo hacen con algún animal del cerro. Pero si a uno lo pillan haciendo eso... te llegan las penas del infierno.

Uno cree son tus amigos de toda la vida, incluso algunos son parientes y te cagan encima cuando tienen la oportunidad. Y no hay tranquilidad durante los fines de semana; no se puede dormir en la noche porque hasta las altas horas uno tiene que lidiar con los escándalos nocturnos que hacen los conchesumadres de los vecinos con sus tomateras, música ranchera y corridos. Y los flaites de las poblaciones vecinas que algunos se han infiltrado como arrendatarios de casas y que terminan haciendo amistad con algún aweonado de aquí se juntan en las noches para hacer escándalos en la calle y ver si pueden robar algo, mientras que los cuicos hacen carreras clandestinas o utilizan las calles para práctica de conducción y también como si fueran moteles. ¡Me da rabia recordar todo lo que hacen!

Por estas razones yo estoy cansado de seguir viviendo en esta wea, y lo único que quiero es irme a alguna wea donde sea fácil alcanzar el transporte público, o a donde no tenga que vivir preocupaciones o responsabilidades que no son dignas de este lugar, o que me secuestren los OVNIS para irme a vivir a otro planeta lejos de "toá" esta wea que está valiendo callampa ¡Ya no es lo que era! Antes sí que esta chuchá era la wea que todos querían... pero los quisiera ver tener que vivir sin agua potable y sin electricidad... y sin la necesidad de estar obligado a obtener un título universitario; porque ahora ese es el único pasaporte para salir de este basurero infrahumano o para al menos para sobrellevarlo, porque todos los malditos imbéciles de aquí les gusta oler y celebrar los peos que se tiran weones con plata y profesión, especialmente si algunos de los hijos de estos huasos maracos chantas. Los culiados se creen el hoyo del queque y andan levantados de raja sólo porque llegan a la universidad. Y si reciben plata ¡ufff! ¡Se lo enrostran a todo el mundo! Por eso mi única esperanza es terminar mi estudios superiores y conseguir un buen empleo para no tener que enfrentar el infierno de quedarme aquí como un inútil ante los demás weones, y tener que realizar actos como el que estoy a punto de realizar: levantarme de la cama a altas horas de la noche para averiguar por qué los perros están ladrando y no me dejan dormir. Primero fueron mis queridos vecinos con sus borracheras, y ahora son los simpáticos perros vagos que ellos adoptan, pero que no se hacen cargo, que hacen ladrar a mis propios perros. Y tengo que hacerlo porque si lo hago me reprenderán por inútil, y me sacarán en cara que soy un mantenido o cosas como esas. etc.

¿Por qué están ladrando los perros?

-No sé... por eso me levanté... para ver de que wá están ladrando.

¡Acuéstate mejor oye que no he podido dormir! ¡Deja la wea así si total ya no te levantaste! Si desde hace rato que ladran. ¿A que vay a perder tiempo?

-¡Tengo que ver para que no sigan diciendo que no sirvo para ni una wea, y que me saquen en cara que el hombre de la casa no sirve, o que aquí falta un hombre!

"AAAHHH VERRR Cabrito, más respeto weón, que por mí ya te hubiera sacado la cresta conchetumadre... ... ... ..."

-¿Que wea pasa que ladran tanto estos culiaos? ¿MMM? Ufff! Esta mierda de pueblo... ¡Como odio esta comarca!, ¡odio toda esta maldita ciudad!, como me gustaría poner fin de alguna forma a todos estos problemas que subsisten en este lugar mientras tenga que seguir viviendo en esta pocilga. Pero más me gustaría poder irme. Pero por ahora sólo debo saber por qué ladran esos bastardos, hacerlos callar si están aullando por nada; que es lo más probable... y después volver a la rutina: intentar dormir y desear que mañana sea un día agradable y sin conflictos.

-¡Están ladrando y aullando más fuerte de lo normal! ummm ¿Que rayos pasa? ¿Se están metiendo flaites, o ya se han metido? Ahhh mmm... Quizás logro desquitarme con uno y alegar legítima defensa... jejeje ... O quizás en el caso de que lo mate podría destruir el cuerpo quemándolo o dejándolo en el cerro para que se lo coman los carroñeros hasta que quede seco y moler los huesos hasta hacerlos polvo... Flaites culiaos ¿Quién los echaría de menos? Tal vez esos comunistas maricones que siempre andan defendiendo weones como esos, o quizás en vez de matarlo podría mantenerlo secuestrado; oculto mientras decido que hacer con él, o dejarlo escondido para siempre o soltarlo lejos... ¿Pero si llama a más flaites para vengarse? ¿Y para qué lo tendría así? no me sirve como esclavo.

¡Uyyy! Qué problema... jajaja estoy pensando puras conjeturas y situaciones improbables que quizás no me atrevería a realizarlas ¡Suena fácil decirlo! ¿Pero hacerlo?... de ahí es un gran trecho. Se necesitan más que palabras. Pero si estoy con furia... mmmm ahhhrrrggg! Tendría que estar furioso como para hacer todo lo que he pensado, o estar en el momento apropiado para hacerlo, y con los medios para lograrlo. ¿Qué haría yo si en verdad hay alguien? ¡Definitivamente no lo sé!, sea lo que sea ahora simplemente dejaré que las cosas pasen.

-Parece que si hay alguien, se siente como si estuviera algún weón intentando correr... pero no puede, porque aparte de ser torpe está oscuro y no conoce el lugar, y quizás también está bien drogado el saco wea. MMM... ¡Si definitivamente hay alguien! ¡Un momento!... parece que no es weon ¡Es weona! ¡Es una mina... y flaite! Se nota que es flayte la conchesumadre, al parecer con lo que poco puedo ver está vestida como una típica flaite: jeans de mujer bien apretados; resaltando su enorme trasero, una polera de futbolista apretada. Creo que se ve un poco pasada de peso con tetas grandes... ummm mona culiada... viene sola, ¡yo creo!, y... parece que está curá o volá la conchesumadre porque la veo que está tambaleándose. Estoy como a unos 20 pasos de ella, y aunque está bien oscuro igual puedo ver algo de la perra flaite. Ella quizás debe ser de la pobla del lado. Me quedo quieto porque podría escucharme. A ver que más hace esta perra, antes de que yo haga algo.

"¡Ah conchesumare...! ¡Puta la weá! me dejaron sola estas weonas y el maricón de mi pololo... por la xuxa ¡No veo ni una weá!, No debimos tomar los copetes que robamos de la casa que nos metimos. Si él quería robar al viejo maricón de la última casa del cerro no tendría que hacer previa para irse a carretear, nos hubieran pillado ¡Y nos hubieran "tirao" balazos! ¿Cómo el sacowea no pensó eso?, el conchesumadre reculiao, ¡No sé por qué lo quiero! si me anda diciendo weas asquerosas, y pasa punteándome todo el día; abrazándome por detrás mientras camino, pero por alguna wea igual me terminan gustando. Si de verdad me quisiera no tendría que estar aquí botada como una perra en esta chacra, ¡Conchesumare! ¡Maricón culiao...! ¡Lo voy a patear al culiao! No veo nada aquí. Me trajo a la weá creyendo que sólo íbamos a tomarlos unas chelas, o que solo íbamos a robarle al viejo, pero el weon quería hacer la weá al tiro ¡conchesumare! ¡La weaaaa!"

-UHHH! La weona se cayó... ¿Se habrá tropezado o se cayó de curá? ¿O ambos?... mmmm... yo creo. Voy a acercarme a ver la perra flaite... Parece que está aturdida la weona... ¡Si... está algo aturdida!, voy a tocarla con la punta de mi zapato a ver si reacciona... No mucho, parece que se quedó dormida. Quiero verla bien. ¡UFFF! está pasada a copete y a perfume barato de mujer; mezclado con sudor y algo de cigarrillo. ¿Qué pasaría si la toco con mis manos? ¿A ver?... jeje... hace tiempo que no sentía la suavidad del cuerpo de una mujer. Es interesante tocar a este espécimen con su ropa ajustada y provocativa. Voy a ver hasta dónde puedo llegar manoseándola para ver a qué nivel está de inconciencia. mmmm ¡Vaya! ¡No esperaba haber llegado a este nivel! Está tendida boca abajo, y respira pero apenas se mueve ¡y eso que la estoy tocando firme!; pasando mi mano por su espalda y su lomo. A ver si la pongo de lado y meto mi mano sobre uno de sus pechos... mmm ¡Nunca antes había tocado unas tetas... ¡Y de una flaite!... jejeje. ¡Casi no reacciona! ¡Cree que está soñando!

-Ahora ¿Qué es lo que voy hacer con ella? mmmm... vaya, vaya ¡Qué problema! ¿Qué hago con esta?... ¿Si la dejo tirada nomás? ¿O pido ayuda? ¿Llamo a los pacos o no? mmmm... ¡qué difícil! Esto cambia todo lo que pensaba hacer. Nunca pensé que haría en el caso de que fuera una mujer ¡Con mil demonios! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? mmm... se me ocurre una idea... peroooo mmm... Bueno, esto me daría más posibilidades de hacer algo que en el caso de que si hubiera sido hombre. Podría dejarla en otra parte bajo techo mientras recupera la conciencia, en ese estado podría vomitar y ahogarse o morir de hipotermia. Así podré también mantenerla encerrada e interrogarla de por qué se había metido a la siembra. ¿Pero dónde la encierro? Si tuviera un contenedor sería más fácil... Tendré que conformarme con meterla en el pequeño galpón de herramientas, pero no podré vigilarla toda la noche, pero de esa manera me aseguro de que otros no la encuentren.

-¡Ufff! pesa algo ¡Nunca había cargado una mujer entre mis brazos! Esta perra no huele muy bien pero algo huele a mujer. Con la poca luz que hay puedo apreciar que tiene un poco de cara de bruja y creo que la tiene llena de maquillaje. Seguramente se creerá muy rica para el primer idiota saco weas con que pretenda engañar dejándose embarazada jejeje... Y todo vistiéndose de esa manera. Le vi que tiene un buen culo y se siente suave jejeje... lo único que tiene bueno junto a sus tetas. La voy a poner sentada en una silla, pero amarrada de pies y manos. Voy a poner de mi parte para que nadie sepa que tengo una prisionera y ver que más podría hacer con ella. ¡Qué difícil! pero ya más o menos tengo una idea: darle una lección a esta perra flaite de las consecuencias que puede llevarse por meterse a las parcelas y a las casas: que le anden intruseando su propio cuerpo jejejejejejejeje. La retendré contra su voluntad, y si bien no servirá como un esclavo cualquiera; me servirá mucho para mi propósito de desquitarme al menos contra una de los flaites de manera irónica: me apoderaré de su intimidad y asaltaré su cuerpo así como asaltan y se apoderan de las cosas de las personas... y así como también incomodan y avergüenzan a las personas con sus obscenidades... yo le haré pasar momentos incomodos con las cosas que le quiero hacer... como las que le hice hace un ratito.

-Ya llegué. A ver... ¿dónde la pongo? Ah... verdad que la pondré en la silla, pero no sé si sentarla desnuda o con ropa... mmm mejor la dejo vestida porque me voy a demorar mucho en quitarle la ropa... y aún bajo techo la culiá se puede congelar. Tengo que amararla bien para que la culiá no se escape y también tengo que vendarle la vista para que no vea cuando la vaya a ver mañana. Mejor no la voy a amordazar porque la weona puede vomitar y ahogarse, no me conviene muerta; la quiero para mi propósito y otras cosas más que se me ocurren para decidir qué hacer finalmente con ella... Todo mientras me sea posible mantenerla oculta.

-¡Listo! Ahora puedo dejarla para volver a la casa para que no me den jugo por lo que me demoré. Pero antes... ¡mmmm! me voy a poner detrás de ella, y con ambas manos le voy a tocar sus tetas antes de irme. MMMMM ¡woooow! ¡Qué suavecitas y blanditas!... así con las dos al mismo tiempo se siente rico, rico ¿Que se siente perra culía que te anden trajinando? Seguro que su pololo le pasa haciendo está wea todas las noches y se la puntea... y esta weona se deja. Pero si yo u otro que no fuera flaite le hiciera esta weá no le gustaría ni cagando. Jejejeje weonas culias! Indias conchesumadres! Ahora de voy al tiro a mi "cuea" para que no me hueveen ya que con toda esta gestión me he demorado algo de tiempo.

"¿Qué pasó?... ¿Andaba alguien?"

-Noooo, botaron una perra y se metió a la parcela y parece que estaba en celo. Por eso ladraban y aullaban los perros.

"Ten más cuidado porque pueden ser alguien; te dan un palo y te cagan al tiro y después ahí ¿Cómo quedamos?"

-Si no fue nadie... si hubieran sido; nuestros "valientes vecinos" hubieran tirado balazos. ¡Es lo único que saben hacer!

-Uffff! Qué problema... Pero a diferencia de los vecinos: yo si estoy tomando medidas concretas contra la delincuencia... jajajajajaja... y "con mis propias manos"... jejejejejeje. Pero no siempre podré mantenerla en el galpón, tendré que buscar más "locaciones" para mantenerla oculta. Espero que amanezca con vida la maraca, pero a mí más me urge que ella siga inconsciente; porque si no puede gritar al despertarse amarrada y quizás pudo percibir de inmediato que yo la había manoseado. ¡Vaya ahora tengo una verdadera y gran responsabilidad! Jajajajaja. Me gustaría tener un conteiner para encerrarla, porque en ese recipiente hermético quizás nadie escucharía los gritos de la maraca en caso de que se ponga a chillar... la tendría de pie desnuda, sostenida y atada con esposas con cadenas en las muñecas y con los ojos vendados, la alimentaria y aseria yo mismo. Y por sobre todo: tomaría posesión de su cuerpo; le daría palmaditas, agarrones y caricias picantes en su tremendo poto ¡pasaría tocándole el culo!... y también las tetas, y... la... ¡la haría mi esclava sexual! ¡Eso es! Pero de todas formas lo voy hacer con lo que tengo disponible jejeje, pero con el conteiner sería más sofisticado y apropiado porque lo acondicionaría para el propósito de tener una "esclava sexual", no una "victima sexual" cómo les paso al weón de Austria que secuestró a Natasha Kampush, y el otro viejo también de ese país que secuestró y violaba a su propia hija. No quiero que esta weona me vea así... por eso quiero tenerla un ambiente donde le quede gustando la wea de estar amarada, vendada y que alguien la esté manoseando: dentro de un lugar climatizado y acolchado en las paredes, aunque también me hubiera gustado en una habitación subterránea. Pero como no tengo ni el contenedor, ni un subterráneo; ni tengo como hacerlo... bueno, le guste o no le guste a la weona, ella va a ser mi esclava sexual con lo que tengo para que ella pueda llegar a serlo. Primero la tendré en el pequeño galpón para las herramientas, y después veré si la puedo ocultar en otro lugar en donde más me acomode poder esconderla de la vista de los sapos maricones de por ahí y de mi propia gente. Mmmm si también hubiera una casa abandonada... ¡también me sería fácil! jejejejejeje. Mañana sabré que mejor podré hacer. Empezaré por levantarme temprano antes que esta puta se despierte y comience a gritar como maraca nueva recién culiada. A propósito... ¿Esta weona será o no virgen?... yo creo que no. Debieron culiarsela por primera vez cuando cumplió los 10 años. jajajaja "su regalo" jejejejeje... ... ummm ¿pero si esta weona ya tenía una cría o ya está embarazada? ¡Eso cambia todos mis planes! Tendré primero que interrogarla o examinar su cuerpo antes de proceder a mi plan. Al menos sé cómo empezar.

"Ahhhhhhh! ¿A onde estoy? mmmfff! ¡Ay!... Mi cabeza, por la cresta, conchesumadre... ¡Qué miedo! Una weá oscura me persigue... Ahhhh suéltame conchetumare! ¡conchetumadre! Deja de agarrarme las pechugas, deja mi poto tranquilo... ahhhh noooooo... ¿Qué me esta agarrando? ahora estoy sola en esta cama y... y estoy en pelota amarrada de pies y manos con el poto al aire y ¡algo me está chupando el culo! ahhh! ¡Qué asco conchesumadre!... Diosss ¿Que weá me está cubriendo y me agarra las tetas? No puedo ver ninguna wea. Todo por culpa del weón de mi pololo ¿por qué me dejaste sola conchetumadre? Auxilioooo! ahhh... snifff... ahhh hahahahahaaaaaa... ¡DEJENMEEEEE! AAAAYYYY ¡mis tetas! ¿Por qué me hacen esta weá? ¿Quién anda ahí por la xuxa? ¿Quién eris conchetumadre? SUÉLTAME CONCHETUMADRE! Prrrrrrrrrffffffff... ¡toma cochetumadre! sombra culia, si seguís con la wea me cago en ti conchetumadre!

"¿Seguis conchetumadre? Estando suelta te saco la conchetumadre! Sombra culiá, ¡deja de envolverme culiá! ¡Me teni toda amarrada culía! ¿Que wea queris conmigo shushetumare?... Deja moverme culia! ¿Qué me hacís reculiá? ¿Me estay tapando culia? ¿Creí que yo soy fea? ¡Soy vos la fea reculia conchetumare que me asustai! ¿Qué wá? DEEEJAAAMEEE! Deja mi espalda tranquila... y mis tetas..."

"SNIFF... sniff ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto?... No debí meterme con ese maricón del Bryan ¡Poco hombre! ¡CULIAO! Sniff, snif... ahh... ahhh. Si tuviera un hombre... ¡un hombre de verdad! No sólo un hombre que me ande diciendo todo el rato que me quiere... eso no basta; quiero que también me cuide y me proteja, que no me deje sola... ¡QUIERO UN HOMBREEEEE! que a donde yo vaya este conmigo siempre; que este en todas partes... que me acompañe y que a le guste a estar cerca de mí. Si hubiera tenido un hombre así no me estaría pasando esto".

"A mí más me gustaría eso a que me anden agarrando el poto y que me anden punteando mientras camino... como lo hacía el maricón de mi pololo. Nunca he tenido un verdadero hombre: el que ahora creo que debería tener a mi lado".

"Yo creía tener al hombre de mi vida, pero ahora que lo pienso... el weon siempre me utilizaba y nunca me cuidaba. Por suerte le dije que no cuando el culiao me quiso culiar. No me atreví a perder la virginidad con él... pero igual a veces yo... tenía ganas pero de todas formas no me atreví; como que algo me estaba diciendo que no lo hiciera con él. Sólo dejé que te tocara el poto y me pasara las manos de la cintura pá abajo, no lo dejé ir más allá al culiao ¡Ahora lo odio! No permitiré que un weón así me siga toqueteando... y daré mi virginidad sólo a quien se lo merezca, al hombre que ahora yo quiero ¡Cagaste Bryan... Nunca más contigo hueón! ¡Esta no te la voy a perdonar nunca conchetumadre!"

"Pero ahora ¿qué voy hacer?, si estoy amarrada en una cama antigua y en pelota con mi tremendo poto al aire mientras una cosa oscura anda manoseándome y tomado todo mi cuerpo... ¿por qué tuve que salir con un tremendo poto? Mi cuerpo es un imán de hombres... pero ahora veo que no me fue capaz de atraer a un hombre decente, si tan solo mi cuerpo sirviera para... tal vez en vez de atraer hombres yo debería ser atraída por ese hombre que ahora quiero... ¿Cómo debe ser ese hombre?... solo sé que no debe ser flaite como el weon de mi ahora ex-pololo. Ojalá esto que estoy viviendo sea una pesadilla, no puedo pensar bien... no puedo saber si toá esta wá está pasando de verdad o si es sólo una volá... como la que me pegué con mi futuro ex cuando me enseño a fumar marihuana; yo veía, pensaba y decía puras weas... ¿Y si está pasando de verdad? ¿Pasaré por siempre metida en esta wea? ¿O estaré muerta? ¡Tengo mucho miedo! Si logro salir de esta wea... me busco a un hombre como el que ahora quiero, y no sigo más con flaites maricones".

"AHHHH la volá rara... por la xuxa... ¿qué me está pasando? mmmmm que ricoooooo... que rico olor. Ahhhh ¡conchetumadre! Esta... esta... ¡esta weá me está gustando!... Siento que la weá que me envuelve... ahhhhh que rico... ahora estoy sintiendo sensaciones agradables ¡puta la weá rara! ¿Por qué en esta volá o pesadilla estaré viendo y sintiendo todas estas weas tan distintas y extrañas? Me tomé varias chelas, pero... no sé... yo antes igual me había curao fuerte, pero no tenía sueños tan fuertes que parecen de verdad, pero esta weá es diferente, aqui sé que estoy soñando... pero es que no sé si aún esto es solo una volá terrible "cuatica" o estaré muerta o en otra dimensión o me secuestraron los marcianos. ¡Esta weá es muy real! ¡conchetumadre!...y a pesar de que estaba dejando de sentir miedo y angustia, sigo preocupada sienta lo que sienta... no tengo como saber que me pasó realmente... MMMM ¡ayyy! que ricooo mmmmm siento cosas que nunca había sentido ¡ahhhhhhh! Ahora veo todo entre rosado y violeta claro; mi color favorito, y huelo a esas flores rosadas que me gustan tanto, pero que no sé cómo se llaman... mmm que rico aroma. Ummmm ojalá tenga esta sensación por siempre. Me tiré un peo para que se fuera la sombra y ahora siento rico olor... ¡ajajajaaja! ¡Y eso que mis peos son bien hediondos! y en vez de irse ahora me envuelve y siento rico por todos lados; siento el olor de la flor que me gusta, siento un calorcito rico por todo mi cuerpo. Pero sigo sin moverme, siento como si siguiera amarrada de pies y de manos, boca abajo a una cama pero que se siente blandita y suavecita... y me están acariciando... como nunca me lo han hecho, es como si también me estuvieran masajeando... ¿Quién me está haciendo esto? ¿Es mi mente... si es que estoy inconsciente? Si es así; estoy sintiendo un deseo íntimo de un cambio en mi vida".

"Ahhhhh! ahhhhhhh! ¡que esto no pare! ummmmm ahhhhh... ayyyyyy que rico! estoy sintiendo mi boca sabor a chocolate ÑAMMM... umm ¡que delicia! estoy sintiendo placer por todos lados, recorre por todo mi cuerpo. Sólo falta que... AYYYY! ¡POR LA CHUCHA! AHHHHHHHH! AY DIOS, AY DIOS, aaaaaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Nunca en mi vida me habían dado tanto placer ¿quién me hubiera hecho sentir así? no sé si esto es un sueño o si estoy en el cielo, pero ahora quiero que esto sea el cielo, ¡por favor! que sea el cielo. Estoy tan extasiada que siento sensaciones agradables, ricas por todos mis sentidos, por mi olfato huelo a rosas y otras flores... me siento como si estuviera flotando desnuda en agua tibia, oigo una especie de música de fondo que me relaja y me hace soñar despierta, haciéndome sentir en mi mente sensaciones que nunca había sentido y que nunca había visto, y que son tan lindas: estoy entre flores y veo mariposas... y también yo me siento como si fuera una de ellas, también siento dentro de mi pecho un ardor rico que me hace suspirar aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Quisiera estar y sentir esto para siempre. ¿Qué me causa todas estas sensaciones que me hacen sentir distinta; que me hacen hablar y pensar de forma en la que nunca la había hecho? Siento que estoy dejando de hablar como una flaite, ¡Nunca había sentido mi mente tan despejada para hacer fluir mis pensamientos y sentimientos! ¿Qué me provoca todo esto que me está pasando? Eso tal vez no lo podre saber. Sólo me conformo con sentir todo esto. Faltaría solamente que... ummmmmmm ¡nadie me había dicho cosas tan lindas sobre mí! Yo seré una hada para ti y cumpliré todos tus deseos... mi amor... tú: mi amo, yo seré tuya toda la vida, mi príncipe celestial que me hace sentir divina".

-¿Con que mierda está soñando esta perra como para que me la encuentre todavía gimiendo y balbuceando? Por suerte sigue con vida, sólo está durmiendo, eso es todavía favorable. Pero me será aún más favorable para mi si esta perra no se encuentra preñada... o con una cría. Si no puedo examinarla físicamente para descartar que esta zorra no hayan roto el himen o que se encuentre embarazada tendré que recurrir al interrogatorio que de todas formas voy hacer ahora. Por suerte no me quedé dormido a pesar de lo poco que dormí anoche; igual me pude levantar temprano para ver cómo amaneció esta washa flaite. Vaya, vaya... ahora que puedo verla bien con la luz del sol que se filtra por los hoyos del techo y entre las separaciones de los muros, por el pelo y su cara que ahora puedo ver bien, esta pendeja me recuerda en alguna forma a esas weonas que salían en los Simpsons jajajaja... ¡la volaita!... ¡las weas que se me ocurren! Se parece entre las 2, a la que era hija del cura Jajajajaja y la otra que se le parece, pero que tiene el pelo café y... también a la weona que le gustaba al Bart, ¡La weá que pienso! ¡La tele me ha hecho daño! pero esta lo tiene un poco más oscuro... y parece que tiene un aspecto más de china en los ojos, un poco más rasgados por sus cejas, su nariz es rara: la tiene como de bruja, parece un poco a una bruja, perooooo... ¡Está penetrable! ¡Está penetrable!... sólo que es flaite... al menos no será como cometer zoofilia; que es lo que hacen a escondidas muchos de por aquí en las noches en el cerro ¡jajaja! Bien ¡es hora del interrogatorio!, voy a despertarla. Empezaré por moverla por la cara... ¡despierta!

"ummmm... ummmmmmmmmmummmmmmmm... umm"

-Sigue cocida la weona... si no tendré que tirarle agua fría en la cara. ¡Se acabaron los sueños perra! es hora de despertar! No estás en la mediagua... ni tampoco en el block de departamentos de la pobla... eheheheh. ¡Por fin! Creo que ya debe estar abriendo los ojos; se están moviendo detrás de la venda... ¡debe estar con una caña! Se nota que se la pasa bien la culiá todos los fines de semana.

"¿Que me está pasando?... ummmm ¿Qué pasó? ¡Ayyyy! ¡Mi cabeza! ... ¡no me siento bien! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Bryan eres tú?

-¡DESPIERTA WEONA! No soy el Bryan, no soy el flaite de tu pololo o amigo con ventaja o quien sea ese flaite maraco. Soy el que te encontró tirada en la siembra anoche cuando te metiste a la parcela. Todos los perros te sintieron y te encontré no muy lejos. Estabas más curada que vago de la esquina. Te tomé y te lleve a este lugar en el que ahora te encuentras: sentada en una silla, vendada y amarrada ¿Que weá andabai haciendo en la parcela anoche? andabai robando y con quién más andabai? eh.

"¿Quién eris? ... ¡Ay!… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me tienes así amarrada y vendada? ¿Que wea me hiciste conchetumare?"

-Te hice lo que te mereces. ¡El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo! Yo te encontré anoche tirada en el suelo, apenas reaccionabas y estabas pasada a cigarros y copete. ¿Con quién más te metiste anoche? ¿QUE WEÁ ANDABAS HACIENDO POR LA NOCHE? ¿Te metiste a robar a alguna casa y andabas arrancando? ¡CONTESTAME!

"¡SUÉLTAME WEON! ¡VOS NO ME PODIS HACER ESTO!"

- ¡Te exijo que respondas a mis preguntas! si te hubiera dejado sola allá arriba tirada en la tierra, ¡tal vez te hubieras congelado camboyanita! debes tu vida a mí. ¡Estas bajo mi poder! Así que no te resistas, seguramente estabas haciendo algo indebido y quiero saber qué y/o con quien estabas ¡Estoy seguro de eso! No creo que te hayas metido por ti sola a la parcela en el estado en que te encontrabas, ni creo que te hayan tirado porque te vi tambaleándote antes que te desmayaras. Estabas bien curá, te tropezaste y caíste ¡yo te vi! ¿Que weá anduviste haciendo antes de que pasara eso? ¿Te trajeron a copetearte y se te pasaron las copas? ¡Y luego dicen que los hombres tomamos más!... ¿y el Bryan te dejó votada? ¿Robaste a una casa de por aquí con él o alguien más? ¿O que wea andaban haciendo? confiesa maraca culiá... Ten en cuenta que no llamé al tiro a los pacos, sino estarías presa con ellos. No los llamé porque uno los llama por teléfono y no pescan, porque ustedes weones, cuando los toman presos se hacen las victimas... y esos weones están chatos de eso y no vienen. ¡Por eso te tengo yo aquí amarrada y vendada!... ahora les estoy prácticamente haciéndoles la pega gratis, pero también a los weones maricones de los vecinos que no son capaces de tomar medidas contra delincuentes como ustedes; que han arruinado esta comarca, pero quien más la han arruinado fueron la mayoría de los weones que aquí viven, que no hicieron nada para evitar que flaites como ustedes llegaran a ensuciar y a robar. Porque si no pueden robarles a los cuicos del condominio del fondo; es más fácil para ustedes quitarnos nuestras pocas cosas o robarnos en la calle; ya que se las han tomado puros weones vagos como ustedes que asaltan y pegan... y si uno les tira un balazo en legítima defensa... el que se va preso es ¡UNO! y si no después vienen las represalias: sacan a todos los weones de las poblaciones callampas y vienen a las casas a tirar piedras o balazos. Así que por eso me aburrí y decidí hacer justicia por mis propias manos, y encontrar alguna forma en que yo pueda hacerla; ya que nadie hace nada para enfrentarse a esta condición de la que pocos o nadie se queja y toma medidas... ¡y la encontré! A ti obligaré a sentir lo que se siente estar inseguro, lo que es no tener tranquilidad. Tú perra flaite vas a saber qué se siente que se apoderen de lo ajeno, en nombre de todos los flaites que vienen aquí; tú vas a sentir como te quitan lo que seguramente poco y nada que tienes de valioso: la voluntad que tienes sobre tu intimidad. Vas a pagar con tu cuerpo... porque seguramente no dejarías que un desconocido tenga acceso a tu cuerpo sin tu consentimiento... al que no podrás ver en la obscuridad. Ahora ya sabes que junto con hacerles la pega gratis ahora a los pacos, le voy hacer la pega gratis al poder judicial y al sistema carcelario... quienes son otros que están con las manos atadas al igual que ti por culpa de la delincuencia. ¿Me entendiste o quieres que te haga un dibujo o te explique con manzanas para que entiendas? ¿Eh? perra maraca flaite culiá.

"... ... Sniif... sniffffff ahhhhhhhhhh haaaa sniffff... ... ..."

-La perra culiá ahora se puso a llorar... ¡patético! creo que no va a parar... ¡DEJA DE LLORAR COMO MARACA VIEJA, PERRA CULIA! NADIE TE PEGÓ CONCHETUMADRE. CUÉNTAME QUE WEA ESTUVISTE HACIENDO ANOCHE EN VEZ DE LLORAR, PERRA CULIÁ, O TE PEGO PARA QUE LLORIS CON JUSTA RAZÓN. ¡CONTESTA POH WEONA! O TE VA IR MAL PERRA CULIÁ.

E... ee… eeessstaba con mi... mi pololo... y... yyyy él me llevó... a... a... donde estaban unas amigas y sus 2 hermanas y unos primos de él... yyyooo pensaba que íbamos estar juntos los 2 solos pero me dijo que antes íbamos antes tenía que ayudarles a sus primos hacerles una pega... y y y nos metimos al fondo de las parcelas con ellos... yyy al final... nos fuimos a una casa del condominio, entre los cerros, me dijeron que iban a buscar algo ahí... porque uno de los weones primos de mi pololo quería cobrar una plata y sacar cosas porque el viejo que vive en esa casa le debía plata y favores... y fue ahí donde se activó una alarma... y todos se arrancaron, el Bryan, mi pololo estaba llevándose unas cervezas, quería hacer una previa ahí mismo para que nos fuéramos a carretear, y cada uno siguiera su camino, nos juntamos con mis amigas y tomamos copete, yo tomé algunos pero me quedé curada al tiro... no sé, pero me curé tanto que me empezó a doler la cabeza y me dieron ganas de vomitar... me fui a otro lado de donde estaba esperando mi pololo, y cuando sonó la alarma... vi que me dejaron sola porque todos los weones salieron corriendo... y me quede atrás, apenas podía correr y no sabía a donde ir... y los pacos estaban por llegar... y yo estaba dentro de la casa... vi a mi pololo que tenía unas cosas y dejo caer algunas, creo que eran joyas y plata, y salió corriendo pá fuera... yo lo quise seguir, intenté alcanzarlo pero no podía ir al ritmo de él, todos se esparramaron por ahí y lo único que quería era que el weón de mi pololo me sacara de ahí porque él me metió dentro del condominio... para que ayudáramos a robar una casa. De ahí seguí corriendo apenas... y yo...

-¡Así que andabai robando una casa! ya me lo imaginaba.

"¡Yo no!...era mi pololo y su primo y hermanas e incluso algunas amigas que..."

- ¡Ahhhhh claro y tú eras la única de ese montón de flaites y maracas que no hacía nada! ¡Si seris weona! ¿Cómo me dices que no estabas robando si me dijiste recién que uno de los primos de tu pololo quería sacar cosas de ahí porque el viejo que vivía ahí le debía plata y favores? ¿Eh? vos también estai implicada en la wea culia... ¡Me dices que te dijeron que iban a sacar cosas de la casa, y después dices que tu no estabas robando! ¿Estabas de florerito?

"¡Yo sólo lo acompañaba!... yo me quedé en el jardín de la casa con algunas de las minas para fumar y tomarnos unas botellas de cervezas que nos pasaron. Él estaba dentro de la casa con los demás, estaba ayudando a robar a su primo. Yo no quería terminar así... sólo supe lo que iban hacer cuando llegamos a esa wea de casa cuica.

-Ahhhh claaaro, ¡y tú eres una pobre victima! ¿Vos creí que nací ayer culia? ¿Y vos seguís en todo al flaite maraco de tu novio... y te quedai mirando como una weona?

"aaaaaaaa aaaaaaahhh snif, snif... ahhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa! sniffffffff... ... ..."

-¡Puta la culiá llorona! ¡Y al principio se hacia la chorita! -¿Y tú cómo llegaste aquí?

"Vos fuiste el que me trajiste aquí aweonao".

-NO CULIÁ... TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO CUANDO YO TE ENCONTRÉ TIRADA EN EL SUELO ¿COMO LLEGASTES VOS AHÍ MARACA? ¿TE DEJARON VOTADA?

"... ahhhhhh, snifffff ahhhhhhjjjj... ayyyyyyy... yoo seguí apenas corriendo, no sé por qué estaba tan curá si no había tomado tantas cervezas... salí del condominio por donde entramos; donde habían unas casas en construcción, uno de los weones de sus primos llegó en un auto ¡no sé de dónde lo sacó!... y todos los weones maricones me dejaron sola ... y sonaban todas las alarmas de las casas... los weones estaban urgidos y quedé botada, estaba caminando a penas... yo creía que ya llegaban los pacos y los guardias por la calle y me arranqué por dentro de unas parcelas para que no me pillaran, y como era de noche no podía ver nada, me perdí, y no podía andar más me sentía mal, y me caí pá abajo... y no sé qué me pasó, no recuerdo ni una weá... ¿Pero que weá más me hiciste cuando me trajiste aquí mientras yo estaba inconsciente?

-Te amarré a la silla en la que estas sentada. ¿Te importa? (mmmmm. Creo que esta culia se acuerda algo de haber sentido que yo le trajiné por encima el lomo y las tetas)

"¡Si poh weon!... sniffff ...

- Ya te dije que dejaras de llorar... te lo tenís merecido. Lo que te pasó te lo buscaste, ahí tienes las consecuencias de que una pendejita de mierda ande por ahí a altas horas de la noche y juntarte con weones ¿No erai chorita? ¿Alguna cosa más?... ehhhh por cierto ¿Cómo te llamai camboyanita?

"... ... ..."

-¡NO TE ESCUCHO!

ni... ko... ll... e

-¡HABLAS COMO SI ESTUVIERAS DEBAJO DE LA TIERRA! TODAVÍA NO TE ESCUCHO NI UNA WEA.

Nikolle".

- ¿Nicolle? ... mmmm ¡Igual suena un poco flaite tu nombre! ¿Qué edad tenis?

"Quince"

-¡Quince años! ¡Una pendejita! Parecís más vieja culiá... como de 20, ¡Yo creía que tenías como veinte!... Shuuuuuuuu... ¡Tay bien carreteada weona! ¡Hecha mierda!

"¿VOS CREI QUE ESTOY PAL GUSTO TUYO? ¡DÉJAME DE PREGUNTAR WEAS MARICÓN CULIAO Y LA CONCHETUMADRE!

-Mira perra maraca, el único maricón fue el flaite de tu novio que dejó que quedarai tirada por ahí en la oscuridad, y que un weón como yo ¡te pescara y amarrara a una silla, te manoseara las tetas y el culo! ¡Así fue weona! ¿Acaso él está aquí para que te defienda? Noooo perra culiá, ¡te dejó sola! Por cierto culiá... ya te dije que yo te salvé la vida. No sabía si dejarte tirá ahí, porque en un momento llegué a pensar que estabas muerta... y que te encontrara otro weón al otro día para que llamara a los demás y que los pacos los tomaran en cuenta, ya que por culpa de la población esos aquí ya no hacen ná, pero vi que estabas viva... ¡sólo estabas muerta de curá! ¿Sabrá el maricón de tu pololo cómo y dónde te encuentras ahora? Ahora el weón está más preocupado de arrancar de los pacos con los otros maracos y las maracas que lo acompañaban que de ti, ya que los pacos si le hacen caso a los cuicos, después que te dejé aquí, escuche no muy lejos las sirenas de los pacos que llegaban al condómino del fondo. ¿Dónde está tu pololo...eh? si es que no lo pillaron anoche: el weón sigue fondeándose. Seguramente el culiao creerá que a ti te pillaron los pacos, o si no que te ocultaste por tu propia cuenta... y que tú lo andas buscando o él espera encontrarte. Pero yo creo que lo más probable es que el culiao se dio cuenta que estabas bien curaita como una buena maraca de quinta de recreo... y que arrancar contigo sólo iba demorarlo para escapar de los guardias de los cuicos y de los pacos, así que por eso te dejó sola. El weón te cagó por él mismo ya que seguramente como buen flaite tiene antecedentes... y quizás tú no tienes o tienes menos que él... por lo que tendría una condena más larga. ¿O me equivoco? ¿El culiao tiene antecedentes? ¡Responde!

... iiiimmmmmffff aaaaaahhhiiiiiiii iiiiiimmmmmfff ¡ay! ... ...

-¡Responde! ¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¿Eh? ¿Qué piensas tanto? ¿Por qué? ¡Sólo es una pregunta! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

"Mmmmmm... si... él tiene antecedentes. Pero de hace tiempo.

- ¡Ya decía! Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tiene el weón? 15, 18, o tiene 20 años ¡Dime!

"Él tiene 17".

-¡Todavía es guagua el culiao! Yo creía que era más viejo... porque últimamente está de moda esa mierda que weones mucho mayores estén con cabras más jóvenes. ¿Él y tú donde viven?

"Yo... vivo en una villa".

-O sea, una pobla callampa de viviendas sociales. ¿Cuál poh?

"La... que está por... ¿Dónde me tenis?"

-¿Que necesitas un punto de referencia exacto de donde te encuentras para que puedas decirme en dónde vives? ¿Que no te sabes el nombre del lugar donde tú vives? ¿Eh? Bueno ya no me importa saber dónde exactamente. De todas formas ya me esperaba que como una típica mina flaite vivirías en un campamento o en una pobla, lo mismo me espero del otro weón maraco de tu pololo. ¿Pero los dos viven la misma pobla?

"Él vive en otra"

-¿De la misma comuna? ¿Y vive lejos o cerca tuyo?

"Si poh, vivimos en la misma, pero él vive en una población que no está tan cerca de la que yo vivo".

-Ustedes de a dónde estaban al principio ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomó en llegar a meterse al condominio? ¿Se encontraban lejos o cerca de donde estaban antes de comerte el robo?

"Estábamos en la plaza... acostados en el pasto... cuando a él lo invitaron a hacer la weá... y fuimos, no era tan lejos de donde veníamos".

-¿Fue en la tarde?

"... mmm iimmf... s... Sí".

- Mmmmm! esta peuca no es de tan lejos, vive en una de esas poblas de los alrededores, los mismos weones que vienen a robar a acá. ¡Tal como me lo esperaba! Era cosa de tiempo que uno de estos weones cayeran por aquí cometiendo una cagada grande. ¡Este interrogatorio está rindiendo sus frutos!

-Tú y el weón de tu pololo ¿a qué se dedican aparate de robar?

"¡Oye weón! ya te dije que yo no he robado a "nadien"... él me llevó a la weá. ¡Yo no tengo antecedentes! ¡DÉJAME TRANQUILA!"

-Yo decido cuando esta weá se termina camboyanita. ¡Aquí el que manda soy yo culia! ¡Que no se te olvide putita! No te voy a dejar tranquila hasta saber más de ti. ¿Él era el único weon con que te metías o si lo cagabas con otros weones como sus primos, amigos o hermanos? ¿Hum? tenías a otro o otros antes de él. ¿O acaso es el único pololo que has tenido? Eso último me costaría creerlo.

"... ... ..."

¡CONTESTA POH CULIÁ!

" Éeeeeeeel ha sido el único hombre en mi vida".

-Mmmmmm... p...p puuuuu aaaaaaaafffff ajjjj haahaha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajjjjjaaaajaajaaajajajajajaaaaaa... ... wuuuuaaaahahahaha ... haaaaaaaa jajajajaja... ahhhhh ... jajajajajajaja! ¡UYYYY! ¡AWWWW! ¡Que romántico! ¡Él Único hombre en mi vida! ajajajajaa... Por poco y dejas de ser una perra flaite tan solo decir eso. ¡Te salió tan femenino!... que por poco se me olvida que estoy con una camboyanita de la pobla. ¡Quién iba a imaginarse que un espécimen como tú iba a tener sentimientos! ¡Haw-Haw! ¿Una flaite con un sólo hombre? ¡Já! ¡Seguramente me dirás que también eres virgen! ¡No te creo ni un sorete! Como diría El Bananero.

"... ahhhhh aaaayy... ayyyy snifffff... y...yo... ¡Yo tengo sentimientos!... Perro culiao maldito ¡soy mujer! ¡No seai así cabrón de mierda! ... aaaaaaaaahhh… aaaaah ah, ah... snif... ayyy!

-¿Y qué tenía de especial ese maraco que fue el "único hombre en tu vida"? ¿Te agarraba rico el poto y las tetas? ¿Tiene la tula grande y te la mete rico? ¿Qué sentimientos?... ¡te sentaba arriba de la verga! ¿Eh?

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaa, snifffff, aaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!"

-Uyyy! La culiá se puso a llorar más de la cuenta... voy a tener que encontrar una manera de callarla a la fuerza, si no logro persuadirla de dejar de llorar como una magdalena. Me parece más bien que está asustada... bien asustada ¡Se lo merece! ahí tiene las consecuencias de que alguien malo la tome y se aproveche de ella y la haga sufrir. Esto también es una lección para sus padres que permiten que una pendeja de 15 ande por ahí con un weón rasca ¡También se lo merecen por contribuir a la decadencia de la sociedad! ¡Soy peor que el viejo del saco! jeje! Aunque mmmm... no sé... sigo pensando que se está haciéndose un poco la víctima para lograr hacer que me compadezca de ella para que yo la suelte, y así lograr escapar o querer golpearme y así llamar a todos sus parientes flaites y que me quieran dar una golpiza. De esta clase de personas se puede esperar cualquier cosa ¡Son muy peligrosos!

-¡Vaya!... ¡Quien lo hubiera pensado! ¡Los flaites también tienen sentimientos! ¡Deja de llorar como magdalena! porque se me quitan las ganas de mirarte y tocarte tus ricas tetas y...

"... fu... fui... ¡Fuiste tú!" [Ahora sé lo que me pasó anoche... ¡con que así fue la weá!... ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Él me hizo ver y sentir todas esas weas con que soñé. Esas pesadillas y sueños sólo fueron porque me andaba tocando y manoseando. Él era la wea de sombra que me agarraba y me tenía paralizada... Y lo peor es que al final... ¡la wea me gustó! No entiendo por qué soñé con tanta weá rara y cosas... que me gustaron ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? ¿Y quién es este weón maricón que me hizo toda esta weá? El weón del Bryan me dejó botada para que terminara con un viejo culiao degenerado. ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Estoy amarrada a una silla, ¡Por la xuxa! ¿Qué me hicieron como para que quedara bien curá y terminara botá?... ¡Mierda! ¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Me va a violar el culiao o ya lo hizo? ¿Que wea quiere hacer conmigo? Estoy sola encerrá no sé dónde. Estoy caga de miedo... tengo frio y hambre... no veo ni una weá, el viejo culiao me vendó los ojos... y no se quien xuxa es... sólo puedo escuchar su voz... quizás no es tan viejo... pero igual puedo sentir por su voz que es mucho mayor que yo, el weón. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera tenido un hombre de verdad que me habría cuidado no me pasaría esto!... pero el culiao con que me metí resultó tener una mente de cabro chico de mierda... ahora el culiao no sería capaz de defenderme... porque el weón no puede hacer nada sin con los weones maracos de sus amigos "el piño" le estén ayudando. Para cualquier wea dependía de esos weones. Ahora sé que esas pesadillas que tuve me sirvieron para darme cuenta de la mierda de persona que él era y que merezco protección y cuidado de un hombre de verdad... y no de cualquier maraco que me ande diciendo "te amo" cada rato. ¿Si el me ama, por qué me dejó botá y que me encontrara un weón malo que ha hecho lo que ha querido conmigo? Este weón que me tiene aquí... por lo menos he podido sentir que no me ha violado... pero quizás quiere hacerlo... y que me anduvo tocandome el poto. Cosa que también me hacia el weon maricón del Bryan... nada nuevo ¡Son tan predecibles los hombres, son todos iguales! El weón parece que se dio cuenta que tengo el medio poto ¿por qué son así? ¿que tienen con mi poto?... ya estaba acostumbrada que él me lo hiciera... ¿pero que otro weón lo haga? no podría aguantarlo... a único que lo aguantaba era el Bryan, pero no todo el rato... en cambio este... va a querer hacer lo que quiera conmigo... puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa, y no sé cómo voy a salir de esta... tendré que decirle las weas que me pregunta para que me deje tranquila... porque si me resisto... el weón podría pegarme, y ya me ha gritado.]

-Aaahhh siiiii. Ya me imaginaba que no estabas tan inconsciente cuando te encontré por ahí... ahora sé que lograste sentir algo cuando te las agarré, pero eso yo ya te lo había dicho pero como que no me entendiste o se te olvidó... Pero después de todo... tienes buen poto y buenas tetas... lo único que tienes decente. ¡Nada más perra! Aunque eres una mina bien flaite ¿Quién se resistiría a querer sobarte un poco? Lo hice para comprobar si estabas viva o muerta; para ver si reaccionabas al tacto ¿Y por qué lloras tanto? si tu pololo seguramente igual te lo hacía y vos te dejabas ¿o no? ¿Te punteaba mientras ibas caminando? Si es así (dudo que no) ¿Para qué te quejas?... si te dejabas que él lo hiciera ¿Con que derecho... sólo porque él era tu pololo? ¿Eh?

"¡Yo hago con mi cuerpo lo que yo quiera weón!"

-¡Así que te dejabas! ¿Y por qué no te dejas hacerlo ahora conmigo? ¿Sólo porque no soy tu pololo? ¿Acaso ese weón es el amo de tu cuerpo? ¿hum? ¿Dejas que ese, que sólo por ser tu pololo tenga el placer de que te trajine el cuerpo? Por eso yo quiero hacerte lo mismo... para que tú valores y descubras lo que es la decencia... cosa que desconocías cuando te poseía tu pololo, y que no extrañabas, y que descubrirás que te hará falta en la situación en que te encontrarás ¿Te gustaría?... Veo que ni cagando un extraño te hiciera lo mismo, ahora veo quien realmente era dueño de tú cuerpo era él. Él hacia lo que quería con tu cuerpo, se apoderaba de ti por tu consentimiento. ¿Quieres saber cómo se sienten las personas cuando ustedes flaites maricones de mierda roban, asaltan, violan y pegan a las personas honestas, medianamente decentes y que trabajan... y que se metan a las casas y terrenos como Pedro por su casa? ¡Total y vergonzosamente indefensos y humillados! Por eso voy a darles por donde más les duele: mediante la impunidad y la indecencia; te voy a hacer sentir avergonzada, humillada y completamente indefensa, con lo mismo que te hacia tu novio con tus cositas... pero no te va agradar, porque te voy a obligar a tener que soportar que yo te lo haga todo el tiempo. ¡Serás mi esclava sexual, y mi prisionera que pagarás haber sido una delincuente con tu cuerpo! ¡Voy a abusar de ti igual o peor que tu novio!, dime ¿de veras te gustaba lo que él te hacia? ¿Eh?

"... iiiimmmfff iiiiimmmf immmf ahhh... ..."

-¡CONTÉSTAME POH!

"... immmmff iiimmmf..."

-Dime ¿Que es en verdad lo que te hacia? ¿Te tomaba por detrás mientras ibas caminando y te punteaba?

"... mmm... ... ... ... mmm... ... s...s… Si"

-¿Te gustaba?

"... ... nooo sé. Lo dejaba porque él era mi pololo"

-¿Qué más te hacia? ¿Eres virgen? yo creo que no.

"Él me comía a besos, me toqueteaba y me acariciaba mi poto cuando yo estaba calentona; dejé que me tocara una de mis tetas por encima de mi ropa, un día que los 2 estábamos calientes me pidió que lo hiciéramos... y... y yo le dije que todavía no estaba preparada, y me preguntó si yo quería que me hiciera sexo oral... yo le dije que no, así que me dejé que me tocara solamente con sus manos. Prefería eso a que tuviera sexo con él porque no me atreví.

-jajajajajajajajajaja... XD já ¡Una flaite que aparte de sentimental... es tímida! ajajajajajá ¡No se cómo creerte lo que me dijiste! tendría que revisarte si tienes o no la concha amellada o el himen roto. Ah! Por cierto ¿vas al colegio?

"Ahora no voy porque quedé repitiendo 2 veces, y la weá... y prefería intentar ganar plata al tiro trabajando alguna weá".

-¡Típico! Digno de una atorranta de población callampa como tú. ¿Qué más se puede esperar de ti maraquita? Por cierto ¿qué es de tu familia? ¿Tienes mamá, papá, hermanos, hermanas... parientes? Cuéntame.

"Sólo vivo con mi mamá... y algunas hermanos. Pero mi mamá tiene una pareja y viene de vez en cuando a vivir a la casa y ella quiere que viva con nosotros. De hecho el viejo culiao casi ya vive ahí... y nos manda... y creo que el culiao pedófilo me anda psicopateando el conchesumadre, parece que me cuartea. ¡No sé qué le haya la vieja culia de mi mamá!... le da toá la plata al cafiche culiao y curao... que le pega en la nuca el maricon.

-Bueno ¡Muy bueno! ¡Linda historia! Quisiera poder quedarme aquí aún más tiempo, me gustaría saber más cosas, pero ahora ya no tengo tiempo y me tengo que aparecer en otros lados... ¡Ni si quiera he desayunado! Me levante de inmediato para ver si no habías tenido complicaciones de resaca... ya que en el estado en que te encontré pudiste haberte ahogado con tu propio vómito, y ahora tendría que darme tiempo de enterrar o quemar una muerta. En fin... con lo que ahora sé me es suficiente para tenerte aquí de por vida, y ahora que veo que estas bien; puedo amordazarte para que estés bien calladita... ¡por que así te ves más linda!, no quiero una washita flaite gritona y llorona. Te dejo solita porque aparte de desayunar tengo que hacer otras cosas y pensar en lo que hay que hacer para mantenerte escondida. ¡Nos vemos perrita!... ¡No llores!

-Ufffff... ¡Qué alivio! Menos mal que la culiá no salió preñada o con cría... No le pregunté al principio si la culiá estaba preñada o con un cabro chico... porque si me hubiera tocado así la culiá... la hubiera cagado. Pero con la wea que me dijo la culiá... ¡no pasa ná! Es una pendejita flaite de mierda que tiene ni mucho ni poco kilometraje. Ahora tengo que pensar en cómo mantener a esta pendejita mientras la tengo encerrada. Voy a tener que buscarle un lugar donde ella pueda comer y cagar sin que otros culiados se den cuenta, pienso que tal vez tendría que llevarla a otro lado para esconderla. Aquí en esta weá andan al aguaite sapeando y cualquier conducta extraña es motivo de sospecha para los weones de mi alrededor. No siempre la podré tener escondía en ese cuarto o galponcito. Ni siquiera puedo hacer un hoyo para hacer una habitación o vivienda subterránea para esconderla bien, no hay casas abandonadas ni cavernas en los cerros ¡Esta wea es tan fome y penca donde yo vivo! mmmmmm. Esta es la primera vez que he sido impulsivo en toda mi vida y no puedo echar pie atrás ya que estoy metido de lleno en esto, por lo que ahora... lo que voy a tener que hacer para que me sea fácil hacer esto; será mantener a esa culiá ahi hasta que se resigne a ser mi prisionera, y para eso tendré que recurrir al chantaje para que la culiá colabore en hacerme más fácil la weá: ya que si opone resistencia... la voy a cagar psicológicamente con el asunto de que estuvo involucrada en el robo a la casa del condominio; amenazándola que la voy a echarla a los pacos. Pero amenazarla así no me serviría de mucho, porque la culiá podría extorsionarme con decir que yo la tenía encerrada amarrada, vendada y amordazada y que abusé de ella.

De todos modos ¿de qué va a servir que esté presa con los pacos si después la van a dejar libre? ¿Qué sentido tiene decir que voy hacer eso si lo que quiero es poner fin a la puerta giratoria de la justicia? Voy a tener que buscar otro método con que amedrentarla para haga todo lo que yo le diga y así pueda moverla oculta por los alrededores de mi hogar, ya que no puedo mantenerla fija. No sólo porque alguien podría entrar al galpón y descubrirla tarde o temprano, sino porque la pendeja no puede andar meando y cagando amarrada a una silla en el mismo sitio, y que coma ahi mismo. Y eso último es otro problema: el de conseguirle comida. La culiá no se alimenta del aire ni de agua ¡ni menos de mi pichula y mi chele! tendré que darle algo de comer... y lo voy a tener que sacar de mi desayuno y del almuerzo para que coma la weona... pero no tanto, igual la culia está un poco pasadita de kilos. Aun así no sería suficiente e igual tendría que comprarle cosas... como alimentos no perecibles: conservas, frutos secos. Pero de todos modos eso igual va a salir caro, y no tengo mucho dinero para comprar esas cosas, de hecho... ¡No tengo nada! Ahora sólo tengo una prisionera... y la responsabilidad de mantenerla oculta y alimentarla, pero con el poco dinero que tengo tendré que hacer malabares para conseguir lo que necesito, y tal vez tenga que encontrar una forma de conseguir más dinero, y si no por lo menos algo de comida.

Pareciera que estas camboyanitas se alimentaran de la pichula de los culiaos que se las culean... pero no es así. Estos culiaos viven del robo y de la merca, con eso a veces llegan a ganar más plata que la familia de uno, pero los culiaos aunque tengan la plata que tengan igual viven en poblaciones callampas y en mediaguas de tomas, igual siguen siendo pobres porque son unos despilfarradores. Viven en casas asquerosas, pero sí les alcanza para tener el feroz equipo de música y televisor último modelo con conexión a televisión satelital e internet, el último IPhone, y... poseen autos caros y lujosos, y se la pasan en carreteando. Y mientras que uno apenas califica en la ficha de protección social... y estos patudos acaparan la mayor cantidad de beneficios sociales del estado. Estos no conocen de verdaderas necesidades, por lo que Esta weona, con lo que apenas dispongo para tenerla: va conocer la verdadera necesidad, y que es sentir la pobreza; esa donde en la que no tenga que comer.

Qué bueno que todavía soy el único que está despierto en casa, la otra sigue dormida... no me sintió que salí a ver a la weona flaite, y no quiero que se despierte mientras estoy tomando desayuno porque tendré que volver a ver a la weona encerrada en el galpón para que ella también coma algo de desayuno, espero que le guste el pan con queso y mantequilla, y la leche con café. Ella va a tener que comer lo que yo como, y después veo si le puedo dar otra wea para que coma.

Tener que hacer todo esto me hace sentir poderoso, no sólo por tener que dominar a alguien... sino por mantener un secreto: ocultar algo que nadie sabe, que todos ignoran que está sucediendo frente a sus narices. Eso es lo que me gusta de hacerlo, y por primera vez puedo situarme por encima de los individuos de mí alrededor no mediante el poder de la fuerza, el dinero o mediante el prestigio; que son cosas que hay que demostrarlas o enrostrarlas para que se diga que uno es superior a los demás. Nadie imaginaria que yo sería capaz de hacerlo.


	2. Capítulo dos: Día uno, noche dos

**Capítulo dos: Día uno, noche dos**

Este desayuno no es el mejor que tengo… pero he tenido mejores y también otros peores. Me hubiera gustado haberme comido este pan con el queso derretido. No quise calentarlo en el horno microondas ya que debo ir rápido a ver otra vez a la weona flaite que atrapé anoche y dejarle un poco para que esa puta coma y también beba algo, porque quizás no ha tenido algo en el estómago desde ayer en la tarde o quizás desde mucho antes.

Sólo me preocuparé para mantenerla oculta en las mejores condiciones que yo pueda tenerla… para que así pueda cumplir con su "labor" sin darme a mí mayores dificultades. Es la primera mujer que me ha tocado, y así como me han tocado diferentes tipos de desayunos… tengo que aprovechar lo primero que me ha tocado en cuanto a mujeres… no me queda más que disfrutarlo como este desayuno; este pan con queso y este café con leche.

Esta oportunidad quizás no se vuelva a repetir en toda mi vida y con esto puedo lograr mis propósitos disciplinarios, autoritarios y sexuales… eso último lo hace más interesante y excitante. ¡Se me para de tan solo seguir pensando en las cosas que se me ocurren hacerle! Jejejeje…

Bien le voy a dejarle este pan con queso y otro con mantequilla, y lo que queda en la tasa para que esa culiá desayune. Espero que le guste a la weona… pero aquí le deben gustar las cosas que le voy a dar sí o sí. Así como me tocan los desayunos... ella debe pasar por la misma situación que la mía.

Hace un poco de frio... a pesar de que es pleno verano. Me dio paja levantarme por lo poco que dormí… pero como estoy "cuidando" a alguien… tengo que cumplir con mi obligación.

-Huaaaaa jaw jaw jaw jaaaw. Jaw-jaw-jaaaww. Ah-ha Já-ahh… Oh Eh-Eh Ajá-ah UH! Ji-Haw Ahhh! ¡Y yo creía que mis chistes eran malos! Te tengo algo para que desayunes. ¡Espero que te guste el pan con queso y el café con leche! ya que no habrá otra cosa por ahora… y más te vale que te guste… ¿eh? Porque de lo contrario te va ir muy mal. Déjame sacarte la mordaza… Eeeessooo bien ahora déjame darte la leche. ¡Espérate! ¡Tómatela despacio poh weona, que te podis ahogar! Te quiero con vida culiá ¿Te quieres morir? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso tu vida ha sido tan miserable como para que prefieras estar muerta? ¿O es que prefieres la muerte antes que estar en la situación en que te encontrai?... ¡No culiá! ¡Te quiero viva sí o sí! No creo que lo que te esté pasando sea tan malo… yo estoy siendo atento… te traje algo para comer ¿Acaso tu pololito te trajo alguna vez el desayuno a la cama? ¿Eh? ¿Se ha preocupado por tu estado de salud? ¡Yo por lo menos lo estoy haciendo aunque sea por la obligación de mantenerte con vida! ¿Por qué insistes en llorar? ¿Acaso no eras tan chorita?

-"SSSNNIIFF SNNNNIFFF AAAAHHHHHHHHYYYY! ¿Por qué eris tan malo weón? ¿Qué te hecho para que me hagas esto?"

-OOOOYEEME "humbertita" yo hace como más de 25 minutos te dije por qué te tengo así ¿O es que eres weona o se te olvidó lo que te dije lo que te voy a hacer y por qué te voy a dejar así? ¿O es que tanto llanto te limpió el cerebro culiá? ¿Hum? ¿Te acordai o no te acordai? ¿O es que tengo que volver a explicártelo con manzanas? ¿Eh?

"… … … … "

-¿Por qué eris tan llorona? ¿Eh? Déjate de llorar culiá porque te podí ahogar con tanto llanto y suspiro… si no te calmas ¡te voy a pegar para que llores con justa razón!

-[No voy a pegarle a esta culiá llorona… no sería capaz, ¡A menos que esta weona me dé verdaderos motivos para hacerlo! Sólo quiero que se calme para que deje de llorar… ya que cualquiera aquí puede oír los alaridos de esta puta magdalena… especialmente la otra de adentro que si me pilla con esta culiá me saca la cresta… y quizás que weá me puede hacer. ¡Diablos! Ahora esa por cualquier weá que yo haga o no le molesta. Daria cualquier cosa por tener que vivir solo y sin estar dependiendo de todo de mi familia. A lo que tuve que llegar por tener tan solo algo de privacidad e independencia… ¡Tener que inventarme mi propia privacidad!... donde no la puede haber. Uh… por fin la weona se cabreo de llorar un rato ¡Bien! Voy a seguir alimentarla.]

-¡Toma! aquí te dejé un poco de pan ¡Cómelo despacio! y después te tomas la leche.

-La leche jajaja! ¡La chele! Jejejeje. Yo creo que también le debe gustar esa, ajaaá!

-¿Tenias hambre? ¿Eh?

"… … …"

-¡MÍRAME! ¡Aunque estés vendada igual podis poner la cara donde está mi voz! ¿Tenías mucha hambre?

"… ..Sss Sí".

-¿Te gustó el desayuno?

"… … …"

-¡CONTÉSTAME! ¡PERRA! ¿Por qué ahora te dio por evadir mis preguntas si ya estas sometida? no te queda otra que obedecerme. ¿Acaso estas cagada de miedo o que weá mas te pasa? ¿Me tienes odio por lo que te hice? ¿Eh? ¿Te gustó el desayuno? Responde poh culiá.

"… mm ¡no!"

-Ummm… ya me esperaba eso que la culiá no le iba gustar lo que le iba a dar. ¡La culiá pituca! Jajajaja…

"No me gustó porque me siento mal… ¡me duele mucho la cabeza!

-Ahhhhh… debe ser por la resaca. Seguramente ayer te tomaste como 10 litros de cerveza… ¡por algo será que te encontré tirada en el suelo!… estabas muerta de curada. Bien, entonces no sigas comiendo… mejor espera que se te quite la resaca para que puedas comer tranquila alguna weá poh. Aquí no va a ver nada de cervezas y copete ¡alcohólica de mierda!… ¡de chiquititas salen buenas para empinar el codo las culias!

"Óyeme yo no soy alcohólica… yo sólo he tomado de vez en cuando… y…yo hago lo que quiera con mi cuerpo… ¡Yo no sé qué me pasó! Sólo me tome uno o 2 vasos de cerveza... que me cayeron mal, ¡No sé por qué! ¡Nunca en mi vida me había emborrachado tan fuerte! Ni si quiera he estado ebria, ¡Nunca lo he estado! Sólo me he emborrachado… y hasta ahí tomo nomas.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡Con que una bebedora responsable! … pero que falló al intentarlo. ¡Jajá! esa no me la creo nica weona ¿Entonces cómo te explicas que te haya encontrado muerta de curá por ahí… y que estuvieras inconsciente toda la noche y que te encontrara en la mañana balbuceando weas, y que ahora tengas la mansa caña? No me vengas culiá con una realidad alterna a lo que pasó ¡No te hagas la inocente! Me contaste lo que hiciste ayer con tu piño de flaites… ¿Por qué insistes en omitir la parte en que chupaste a más no poder? Me parece que sólo tratas de que me compadezca de ti, como para que me crea que todo lo que te pasó no es por culpa tuya. ¡No poh weona! ¡Conmigo no va te va a funcionar ese truco! ¿Acaso crees que me voy a compadecer de ti? ¡No! No me voy a compadecer, y menos si es una persona susceptible de ser una delincuente... o sea una weona flaite ¿Ahora me vas a negar que nunca has robado en tu vida?.. ¿O que robabas con moderación? Jajajaá.

Ah y Por cierto ¿Es que también fumas con moderación? ¿Ah?… porque cuando te tomé del suelo entre mis brazos para llevarte acá te sentí pasada a cigarro, ¡estabas asquerosa! Hedionda a pucho… Fumas harto ¿cierto?

"… emm… sss Sí".

-¡Ves que no cuesta decir la verdad! ¿Y qué otras cosas fumas?, ¿También fumas marihuana? ¿Hum?

"… … … s… S... sí".

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Qué hermoso! ¡Espectacular! ¡Maravilloso! ¿Qué más se podía esperar? Yo no sé qué mierda le encuentran a esa weá de marihuana. ¡Es una asquerosidad! ¿Sabes lo que me parecería menos asqueroso que andar fumando esa mierda... o fumar tabaco? ¿Eh? sería mucho menos asqueroso olerte los peos que te salen del hoyo con la nariz bien metida en tu culo que fumar esa mierda. Preferiría hacer esa weá que cagarme los sentidos y la mente con esa huea. ¡Ni siquiera podría cagarme el sentido del olfato...ni los pulmones oliendo tus peos hediondos!

¿Con qué frecuencia fumabas esa weá? ¡No me vayas a decir que la fumabas con "moderación"!

"… Mi… mi pololo me invitó a veces para fumarla". ¡Déjame de lesearme!

-¡Dime la verdad huevona!

"¿P…a pa… para qué q… quieres saber eso? … eee…l me dio un poco de la que siempre tenía para que yo la probara… para que fumara con él".

-¿Para qué me dices que fumas marihuana, si te sales ahora que tu pololo te dio un poco de la que siempre tenía para que probaras y fumaran juntos? ¿Siempre anda con esa weá? AHHH, o sea, ¡Es traficante el culiao!... Ja-ja-já. Toma… y te da a ti de su propia medicina.

["Quiero que este weón me deje tranquila. No quiero que sepa más cosas de mi… pero no puedo evitar responderle cada vez que me pregunta ¡Esta weá parece interrogatorio! Pero no sé qué me pueda hacerme si yo le miento y se dé cuenta, porque le mentí. No quiero que sepa que no terminé el colegio porque me expulsaron por andar con marihuana en la sala de clases; la que lleve porque mi pololo ¡Traficaba! El me pidió que se la guardara… para que la fumáramos juntos una vez que me iba a ver después del colegio, y no porque haya quedado repitiendo. Me gustaba ir al colegio y hacer cosas como adornar la sala… e incluso me quedaba a hacer aseo... no me iba muy bien en las notas pero no tan mal como para repetir de curso. Me pillaron y me echaron, fue como hace más de un año y si este weón se entera… ¡No sé qué weá este puede hacerme! ¡Esta cagado de la cabeza! … ¿A quién se le ocurriría decir eso de oler los peos? Me da un poco de risa pensar en eso… ya me lo imagino poniendo su cabeza entre mi poto… mientras me tiro un tremendo peo después de haber comido porotos".]

-MMM creo que veo una sonrisa en sus labios… parece que esta pendeja está sonriendo ¿Cuál es el chiste? ¿Humm? ¿Qué es lo que a esta culiá le parece gracioso?

-Oye culiá, cuéntate el chiste para que yo también me ría poh, ¿ummm? ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? ¿Ya no te parece tan terrible la situación? ¿Ya te volviste loca? ¿Te divierte estar amarrada a una silla y vendada? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso ya eres masoquista? ¡Qué bien! veo que no te he ocasionado un trauma, así no te vas a sentir incomoda con lo que te haga. Mejor cuéntame que weá hacia tu pololo. ¿Era traficante?

"… … … … … …"

-Uyyy… La culiá de nuevo esta sollozando. ¡La culiá llorona… y más encima bipolar! Hace un rato estaba sonriendo…y ahora vuelve a llorar. ¿Qué le hago para que se calme la weona? No quiero pegarle… porque va a gritar como chancho. Todavía no sigue bien porque está bajo los efectos de la resaca. La culiá no quiere admitirme que es una alcohólica de mierda, pero si la pillé que es una adicta al cigarrillo y que consume marihuana… probablemente es adicta a la marihuana tal como lo es con el tabaco y al copete. ¡El triple pack! No sé si también le hace al neopren… perooo esa weá ya es vieja, ahora inhalan bencina… ¡Hasta se aspiran el desodorante ambiental! ¡Weones! ¡Sólo les falta comerse la mierda!... Pero no lo hacen sólo porque la weá no es alucinógena, ni adictiva. Si lo fuera… su consumo sería ilegal, y ahora el Nelson Ávila con Fulvio Rossi estarían presentando en el congreso un proyecto de ley de despenalización del consumo de caca. Jajajajajajajajajaja… … … Los curaos y volaos de mierda si tienen pelotas para cagarse el cuerpo con el alcohol, la cocaína, la pasta base, la marihuana… con cualquier weá de droga o sustancia adictiva y estimulante… pero si les daría asco comerse sus mojones... o los mojones que cagan los perros, o ver a alguien hacer eso. Estoy seguro que si alguien hace esa weá se no se cagaria tanto el cuerpo como lo hacen esos weones.

Lo que voy hacer con esta weona va a ser desintoxicarla. Esta culiá ha estado consumiendo weas peores que la caca... ¡De todos modos para mí es como si hubiera comido caca! Si voy a tener contacto físico con esta weona… primero tiene que estar limpia… por dentro y por fuera. Pero igual voy a recurrir a formas sencillas de contacto con su cuerpo; como un agarrón, una cosquillita… MMM, ¡ya se me ocurrió algo para que esta culiá se calme! ¡Ya tiene la venda mojada de tantas lágrimas!

-A ver weona veamos si esto te calma un poco…

"AAAAAAYYYYYYYY! ¡Asqueroso! ¿Cómo me podis hacer esto culiao? ¡DÉJAME DE METER LA LENGUA EN MI OREJA!... ¡Noooo me la mordai reculiao! ¡Cerdo! ¡Ayyyyyyy! Noooo… mmmmmm no…."

-A ver si le va gustar que le ponga toda mi boca bien abierta y le muerda bien arriba de la cabeza.

"mmmmm nooooo, cochino…. Nooo ¡déjame! No, ¡AY! …. Mmmmm ¡Suéltame en la cabeezaaa.. jaja… ¡Ay! ¿Cómo te le ocurre hacerme esto?

-Y ahora se lo voy hacer en la nuca.

"mmmmm no sigai haciéndome estas leseras ¡Déjame maricón! Nooo aahhh-yyyyyy-ja ¿Acaso le hacis está weá a tu polola?"

-¿Acaso crees que yo tengo polola? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!

-¡La weona cree que tengo polola! No me ha visto… no sabe quién soy, y con eso le basta para intuir que yo podría tener novia. ¡jajajá! ¡Típico de las minas! Siempre andan extrapolando las situaciones que les hacen sentir los hombres… como si estuvieran experimentando un momento de su relación sentimental. ¿Si el maraco de su pololo le hacía cosas más picantes que las que yo le hice… cual es el problema? Mmmmm…. veo que la cuestión funciona ¡Surte efecto!… se calmó la weona ya no está llorando. Jejeé

-Oye tonta, ¡Nunca en mi vida he tenido polola! ¿Por qué crees que yo tendría polola? ¿Acaso crees que para cada hombre del mundo hay una mujer para él? ¿Eh? O sea, que un flaite como tu pololo pueda disponer de una mujer como tú… ¿entonces el resto de los hombre puede tener su pareja? ¿Humm? ¿Eh?

-Esta weona debería saber que soy la excepción a ese regla. Me da rabia pensar en las culias a las que yo he estado cerca de algunas de ellas y nunca pasa ná… y cuando yo quiero algo con ellas ni me dan la pasada las culias. Una weona, hace tiempo, me hizo pensar… y el resto del weonaje también me hizo creer que tal vez podríamos ser pareja… cuando sus papitos: la versión chilena de "Ned Flanders" y "Helena" la dejaran a ella pololear cuando tuviera la edad para eso. Pero al otro día vi que ya tenía pololo la cartucha culiá… con el permiso y apoyo de sus papitos ¡Y yo a veces pasaba en la casa de ellos y hasta le ayudé al culiao en sus "obras sociales para la comunidad"… hasta le preste weas! ¡Incluso lo mencioné como "tío" al viejo culiao maraco re-conchesumadre!

Y ahora mina que en que me fijo; a cualquiera a la que le pongo un ojo… ¡ya que está pololeando con algún weón la culiá! Cualquier weón está un paso delante de mí. Son minas ricas... y resulta que están metidas con weones más feos que yo ¡Por la chúcha! Cuando yo tengo mejor aspecto que esos culiaos y que más encima los culiados maricones las tratan mal.

-A sí que ahora dime: ¿Acaso tengo polola a la que le haya hecho esas weas que te hice recién? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Así que no me digai que esta weá se la hubiera hecho a una mina… por tú eres la única mujer a quien le hice eso. ¡Es la primera vez que hago eso! Se me ocurrió lamerte y morderte suavemente en la ojera, y en la cabeza para que te diera cosquillas y así dejaras de llorar, y veo que funcionó ¡ya no estas llorando! Espero que te quedes calmada porque te tengo que volver a dejar, ahora tengo que hacer otras cosas y te voy a ver en los momentos en que pueda. No confió en ti, así que voy a tener que volver a poner la mordaza para que estés calladita… y nadie te escuche. Quédate tranquila…y ¡no te desesperes!, porque eso te hace sentirte mal.

-Uffff… ¡Diablos!… ¡Qué weona más problemática! Esta pendeja no me quiere cooperar ni con que tan sólo pudiera guardar silencio para mantenerla oculta. ¡No comprende que si no colabora en mantenerse calmada y callada sólo va a quedar más traumada de lo que está en realidad!, y eso va terminar afectando su salud. Yo creo que la weá que le estoy haciendo no es para tanto, como para que esté en estado de shock, es más bien una crisis de pánico surgida de su resaca… y de la impresión de que la tengan amarrada y vendada. Pero si la weona no sé controla…. Ahí sí que la va pasar mal de verdad.

Por mi parte, lo que debo hacer es aprender a controlarla: a cómo poder manejarla para que la weona sufra… pero sin volverse loca… o se me enferme… y de ahí que la weona, con el tiempo, se vaya resignando a la situación y a lo que le voy hacer. Eso es lo primero por lo que esta puta tiene que pasar.

Y con eso, lo que pretendo es después convertir a una weona atorrante ordinaria... picante, grosera, mal educada y poco femenina… en una sometida y tierna damita bien sumisa, y que me sea obediente… y bien femenina.

Al menos eso lo podría hacer… lo que no estoy seguro es hacer que esta culiá huela rico y que este bien limpia… Así que en los tiempos calurosos… tendré que quitarle ropa y hacer que pase desnuda o semidesnuda "en paños menores"; atada o maniatada para que se refresque y no transpire y se ponga hedionda más de lo que ya es… y para eso último tendría que aprender técnicas de Bondage… pero igual podría inventarme mis propios nudos y posiciones. Más no sé qué hacer por la higiene de la weona.

Pero… para que algo así resulte, tengo que hacer cambiar a la weona... cambiarle la mentalidad, transformarla y para ello podría usar el miedo que a ella le causa esta situación como herramienta disciplinaria. Ya había pensado algo así, pero era solo para chantajearla. Ahora tengo más o menos claras las ideas en mente para influir en ella un cambio drástico en su conducta y que aprenda a obedecerme para que todo lo que pienso hacer con esa salga bien… y que no quede al descubierto.

Pude alterar su comportamiento con tan solo lamerle y darle un mordisco en la oreja, y en la cabeza. Con eso paró el llanto de manera casi instantánea y se tranquilizó. Esta calmada aunque suspira un poco. La veo desde la puerta y debe creer que yo soy de lo peor… ¡maraca culiá! Casi se ahoga en lágrimas y ahora está de manera más serena sentada en la silla ¡Quien iba a pensar que mi lengua fuera tan poderosa como para casi someterla! Si la culiá no quiere hacer lo que le pido… el castigo será la lengua… hasta que se vuelva insensible… y le dé lo mismo que yo le haga eso. Ya cuando vaya pasando eso… y no cambia su conducta, tendré que idear alguna forma mucho más "efectiva" para controlarla. Aún no tengo un reglamento… pero así podría comenzar para desarrollar uno. Eso es lo primero que tendría que hacer durante el transcurso del día, así para que la weona sepa desde el principio cómo va a ser la situación en la que se encuentra.

Después, cuando tenga más tiempo durante el día iré ideando el "reglamento" de mi "academia"... o mejor dicho las normas que regulan el comportamiento y las relaciones entre el tutor (yo) y mi prisionera. Tendría que hacer un análisis de la situación… para establecer el propósito con el fin de evitar imprevistos o situaciones no deseadas. Así en caso de que la culiá no quiera obedecerme una orden tendrá un castigo el cual con el fin de que aprenda cuál es su lugar en esta condición de….prisionera... y que con eso logre modificar su carácter. Al menos ya tengo una regla: "permanecer callada y en estado de serenidad… de lo contrario habrán lamidas y mordidas suaves en la oreja y en la cabeza". Ya con el tiempo iré elaborando más regla para aplicarlas de acuerdo a las condiciones en que quiero someterla. Ahora tengo que ordenar mi habitación y después retirar el pasto seco del suelo otras cosas… y aparentar normalidad ante los demás.

"Hueón de mierda ¡Qué asco que me ande chupando y mordiendo la oreja y en la cabeza! ¡Ni el maricón de mi pololo me hacia esas cosas! Me dieron escalofríos cuando me lo hizo… y todavía los siento. Me dejó la oreja húmeda con su lengua toda mojada con su saliva ¡perro culiao! Si estuviera suelta le sacaría la chucha. Y más encima me la mordió… y también en la cabeza… no sé qué me paso… sentía como algo raro… pero que me hizo saltar de la silla en que me tiene amarrada… y que me meara un poco. Me hice... y Ahora tengo mojado ahí abajo. ¿Hasta cuándo me va a tener este degenerado amarrada? Pronto voy a estar casi que me meo… y no quiero orinarme encima de mi ropa ¡Que incomodo! De pensarlo me da asco y sentir más molestia... Ya que me iré a quedar más mojada de lo que estoy ahora… y me quedare más incómoda de lo que estoy ahora... y se me va a olvidar lo voy que sentí hace un rato cuando… ehhhhhh ¡No debí tomar cervezas ayer!

Este weón que me tiene secuestrada me trata como una cualquiera. Yo hace tiempo era una niña normal… hasta que el Bryan entró en mi vida... para cargármela. El me enseño a tomar… a fumar cigarros y hasta pitos... y no me negué. Él me convirtió en la mujer que él quería que yo fuera… y ahora lo sé… no soy una flaite (como este otro ahora me dice este otro) solo porque viviera en una pobla. Sino porque terminé siendo la mujer de uno. Tal vez si no hubiera conocido a ese hueco… mi vida no estaría en peligro. No tengo Familia en que apoyarme… mi madre es una mujer vieja amargada que se está poniendo fea… y no me quiere porque le digo que no le conviene su pareja, como si creyera que yo se la fuera a quitar ¡Vieja ridícula! ¿Cómo mierda puede llegar a creer eso? Es un viejo culiao rancio asqueroso que me sale hasta en la sopa. El culiao anda con mi mamá porque quiere andar cuarteándome y quiere sacarle plata a mi vieja.

Ya no tengo ganas de llorar… no sé si se me acabaron por llorar tanto… o por lo que me hizo este psicópata. Siento que se me acabó esa sensación rara parecida a un escalofrió… nunca había sentido esa sensación… fue como intensa… perooooooo ¡jajaja! ¡Cree que me está torturando… pero el aweonao solo me hizo cosquillas! Jajajajaja ¡Sólo me va a ser cariñito!

Pero pucha… tengo hambre… ni comí nada de lo que el weón me quiso dar… y tengo ganas de mear y me tiene amarrada a una silla que creo que es de madera… algo dura… y eso que es de paja trenzada en el fondo de la weá. Me tiene bien amarrada y también me tiene vendada ¡y no veo ni una weá!… creo que me tiene encerrada en una pieza… o cuarto… no sé qué weá pero me tiene escondida. Me duelen las muñecas y lo talones, porque tengo la soga apretada. No me puedo mover de la silla… y me están dando más ganas de ir al baño ¡Por la Xuxa! No quiero mearme… no me quiero sentir mojadas mis piernas con pichi. Si me meo… ¡no sé qué weá me podría hacer!… no sé cuánto pueda aguantarme, pero si me meo… el weón tendría que soltarme para sacarme lo mojado… y así podría salir y escapar… y gritar para pedir auxilio, porque no sé si pueda pegarle para defenderme de él. Aunque también si no me orinado aún podría pedirle que el weón me suelte para poder mear… y así podría aprovechar para arrancarme… y quizás podría pedirle ayuda a mis hermanas para que le enseñen a este pedófilo culiao como deben a tratar a las mujeres, y después llamar a los pacos para que lo metan en cana y le den como caja los presos ¡Si tuviera mi celular para llamar a alguien… perooo se lo pasé al Bryan para que viera que yo no he estado llamando a ningún otro hombre. El maricón siempre creía que yo le estaba poniendo el gorro con alguien que supuestamente conocí en el colegio… un compañero de curso. ¡No sé quién le inventó ese cahuín! Tal vez fue una weona de mi curso que me tenía mala… y que quizás conocía al weón de mi pololo. Algunas weonas que creí simpáticas resultaron ser unas maracas culias. El weón que me tiene aquí amarrada ahí tendría hartas weonas para decirles "maracas culias" a cada rato con justa razón".

-¡Diablos!… Ha pasado harto rato… como varias horas… y no le di nada a la culiá esa que tengo amarrada en el galpón, se me olvidan muchas cosas, es que he tenido que hacer varias cuestiones para que la otra vea que hago algo durante el día. Las vacaciones de verano son un infierno más en este infierno que vivo. Pasar en la casa es una pesadilla… y no hay nada que pueda evitar las indirectas y directas de que soy un mantenido… o cosas por el estilo.

Quisiera poder escaparme a otra parte… o que todo el mundo se olvide de mí. Dentro de poco tendré una deuda universitaria… y ahora no he podido conseguir trabajo. Mi carrera me esta decepcionando y aburriendo… y no sé cómo saldré de esta. No tengo no tengo polola ni a nadie que me acompañe o me apoye o que me consuele o aconseje… ni nadie en que confiar… ¡odio a todos los weones!, especialmente a las weonas maracas que nunca me pescaron… tengo 24 años y ¡estoy sin perro que me ladre!... Si no estuviera prohibido matar… me hubiera gustado echarme a una de esas culias con el feroz rifle de asalto… justo en el momento en que el pololo se la está culiando en la cama; así como en esa escena de la película el padrino… donde pillan a un viejo culiándose a una maraquita... y matan a los dos dejándolos como colador manchando las sábanas blancas con sangre. O también como esa película donde un loco quiere vengarse de su pueblo, sale con una armadura y se echa a todos los weones que se encuentra en su camino y mata a varias weonas. Me gustaría pillarlas así también… pero como no puedo hacer nada de eso… sólo puedo conformarme con lo que está un poco más cercano en expresar mi desprecio por los individuos de esta sociedad o mejor dicho "suciedad": Abusar de una camboyanita residente de esta ciudad inmunda. Y a través de ella le enseñaré de forma irónica la condición de decadencia de esta horrorosa comuna… capital nacional de la cultura flaite.

-Lo bueno que ahora no hay nadie más que yo en la casa, por lo que iré a ver a la weona con toda tranquilidad, tengo que ver si se le quitó la resaca… y dale que comer para que la culiá no se otra vez desmaye, pero ahora por inanición, tengo que hacerlo rápido porque ya está oscureciendo… y la otra con mis hermanas pueden volver en cualquier momento. Me gustaría sacar de paseo a esta hora a la maraquita para que no se ponga estresada. Así en la oscuridad ninguna de los weones y viejas cartuchas y caguineras de los vecinos podría verme que ando con una mina flaite… y con toda la protección de la noche podría divertirme con ella. Pero ahora no tendría tiempo… tal vez en un tiempo más podría hacerlo. Ahora tengo que ver cómo ha estado la culiá en toda la tarde.

-Ahí está la culiá igual puedo verla a pesar de que hay poca luz… pero la suficiente para ver todo. La puse atrás, al fondo del galpón rodeada de unos tarros grandes de plástico para acumular agua… y detrás de varias cajas viejas apiladas por si acaso entra alguien y así no la pueda encontrar fácilmente.

-A ver cómo esta… esta como tiesa… incómoda y refunfuñando. MMMM… voy a ver qué le pasa Voy a quitarle la mordaza… Oye… ¿Qué te pasa?

"Quiero ir al baño… me tuviste amarrada todo el día y ni si quiera me has dejado comer… y he estado todo el día aguantándome ¡NO AGUANTO MAS! ¡ESTOY QUE ME MEO! ¡Me duele de tanto apretarme la concha para que no moje! ¡Suéltame quiero hacer pipí weón!

-Ah es cierto se me olvidaba que esta culía tenía que hacer sus necesidades. No me atrevo a soltarla porque esta weona podría aprovechar para escaparse y hacerme el escándalo. Por mí que se meara ahí sentada… pero como no le tengo ropa para cambiarla… y eso no basta; más encima tendría que limpiarla porque la culiá se va a poner hedionda por no haberse limpiado la concha y las piernas mojadas con orina. Además si la suelto para que se ponga a mear… tendría que ser a fuera porque no quiero que se ponga a mear aquí dentro del galpón en el suelo, no tengo una bacinica o pélela con que recoger las weas que hace a diario. La weá donde la tengo se pondría pasada a olor a meado y a choro… y eso aparte de ponerla en condiciones insalubres me la podría delatar. ¡No me queda más remedio que soltarla! Pero amarrada en el cuello ¡Como una perra!

-Oye weona… te voy a soltar para que puedas mear o cagar tranquila… pero voy a tener que llevar a fuera pero amarrada porque no quiero que lo hagas aquí a dentro. ¡Ah! te voy a tomar por detrás para guiarte porque no voy a sacarte la venda. Te voy amarrar en el cuello con una soga porque no quiero que aproveches para que te arranquis. No tengo un collar y una cadena así que te voy a poner esta soga con nudo de lazo al cuello primero, y después te iré desatando. Bien ahora te desamarro los nudos de la cuerda que te amarre alrededor de tu cintura… … ¡listo! Ahora las piernas… ahora te saco el cable que te amarré a las muñecas. ¡Listo estas suelta!, te voy a tomar por el brazo para sacarte de aquí, ¡camina conmigo! ¡Vamos!

-A ver… ¿dónde la pongo para que se ponga a mear? La sacaré del galpón y pondré detrás de lado exterior de la pared norte. Ya se puso oscuro y ya no hay nadie en las siembras… Vaya que brazo más suave… y tierno ¡se nota que es de una mina!

-Ya weona… bájate los pantalones y los calzones y agáchate… ¡Mea tranquila nomas poh! Te prometo voy a intentar mirar pal otro lado para que no te de vergüenza y no te sientas incomoda.

-jejejejeje… igual estoy viendo…. La weona se agachó al tiro, y se puso a mear bien fuerte. A penas puedo ver pero suena fuerte el chorro de orina... y está haciendo harto… ¡No para de mear!

-¿Terminaste?

"Todavía no poh… déjame mear tranquila"

¿Cuántos copetes tomó esta culiá? SHuuuuuu! ¡La culiá wena pá mear! ¡Casi tiene una laguna debajo de ella! ¡Sí que tenía ganas de mear la culiá! Se toma su tiempo… Creo que la veo más relajada… suspira un poco, se siente más aliviada.

Parece que ya está terminando… ¡Mierda! Se me olvida que estas weonas tienen que secarse ahí abajo, Ahhh… ahora que me acuerdo, en el bolsillo tengo unos pañuelos desechables.

-Oye weona, aquí tenis un pañuelo para que te seques la concha. ¡Sécatela bien!

-¡Bien! parece que esta lista. -Ahora súbete la ropa que tengo que volver a dejarte donde te tenia. ¡Oyeeeee no te me arranquis! Ven weona o te va ir mal. Xuxa… la weona se me está arrancando… y ni si quiera se sacó la venda… ¡Que es weona! Ahora recién se la está sacando. ¡Mierda! Ella no debe ver mi rostro. Tampoco se ha sacado la soga que le puse en el cuello, va corriendo como si fuera una yegua desbocada que va arrastrando la soga. La culiá está corriendo tan asustada que ni si quiera ha dado la vuelta la cara para ver mi cara… voy a aprovechar para cubrirme la cara mientras voy corriendo, aunque sea con mi polera para que no me vea. La weona corre bien rápido… pero desorientada y desesperada ¡se nota que no conoce el lugar! Si no puedo agarrarla por detrás: tendré que tomar la soga mientras voy corriendo y tirarla suavemente para pillar a esta yegua. La soga no ahorca, ni aprieta tanto, no la voy a tirar de golpe.

-Ahí está la punta de la soga… ¡La tengo!, ¡La tengo!.. ¡Mierda! Me caí ¡Casi la tenía!... no me queda más remedio que ir corriendo rápido para alcanzar la punta de la soga, pisarla parar a esta culiá. ¡Pues bien, se la buscó!

"AAAAAYYYYYYYYYY… AHHHHHH ¡Miii cuello!"

-¡Por fin atrapé a esta yegua! Pisé la soga y al tensarse la culiá se cayó…. Jajajaja nuevamente está tirada en el suelo, ¡Se cayó bien feo en el suelo! Cayó casi de espalda. Se nota que la weá le dolió., voy a levantarla del suelo de un ala. Ya va a ver…

-Oye culiá… ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Eh? AHHHHH… ¡PUTA!... –La weona casi me pega en las weas... ¡Perra culiá! ¡Le voy a sacar la cresta!

-¡Ahora te voy a pegar weona!

"Sueltameeee conchetumare"…. Ahhhhhh aaaauuuxiliooo!

-AHHHHHHRRRRRRGGGG ¡No me mordai perra culia! –La weona me agarró la mano y se la puso en la boca para morderme, ya se cree una perra de tanto que le digo. Voy a tener que tirarme encima y tomarla fuerte de las muñecas para someterla, le dio por pegarme en la cara e intenta arañarme ¡Por suerte la tengo tapada con mi camisa!… enrollada como una capucha. Bien… no quería llegar a esto… ¡No tengo alternativa! ¡TOOOOMAAA! ¡ESA ES PARA QUE TE CALMES HISTÉRICA DE MIERDA! ¡Tranquilízate perra culiá!

"AYYYYYYYYYYYY"…. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ahhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy!

–No me quedó más remedio que darle unas cachetadas bien fuertes… ¡Maldita perra! también tuve que levantarme, darla vuelta y quitarme mi cinturón de cuero para darle unos azotes en el culo para que se calme la culiá. Ahora la culiá yace boca abajo en el suelo… sollozando inmóvil… está paralizada y creo que no va a ser capaz de levantarse. De nuevo voy a tener que tomarla entre mis brazos para llevármela. Vaya… quien la viera de nuevo así… jajaja. Ya la había visto así... con el poto levantado al aire, ¡tiene el medio poto! Es el culo de mina más rico que hubiera visto tan de cerca. Y también su pelo… es frondoso… y bien largo, le tapa casa más allá de la mitad de su espalda. Tiene puesto un cintillo que apenas se le nota ¡No había pensado que iba fijarme en una weona flaite! Sólo es el envoltorio… pero por dentro es sólo una maldita perra… al igual que las otras con las que me he topado. Pero a diferencia de ellas que tratan de disimularlo con "ser de buena familia… y tener educación"… esta lo pone en evidencia al insultarme y agredirme para defenderse. Al menos lastima mi integridad física… y no mi integridad sentimental. ¡Algo positivo que tenga esta maraca! Por lo menos es eso.


End file.
